Locus (RvB) vs Roman Torchwick
Locus vs Roman Torchwick is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Rooster Teeth's second best villains. Will the space pirate Locus defeat the criminal mastermind Roman? Interlude Wiz: There are the skilled. There are the professionals. And then, there's these two badasses. Boomstick: Locus, the Mercenary of Charon Industries. Wiz: And Roman Torchwick, the Professional Criminal of Cinder Fall. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Locus Wiz: During the war with the Covenant, UNSC had sent their best fighters to protect mankind from these creatures. Among them was a soldier whose real name is unknown and is simply known as Locus. Boomstick: Locus, his buddy Felix, and other soldiers were tasked to fight in the Great War. Wiz: During the Great War, Locus and his squad was involved in the worst battles in UNSC history. Though they won the war, they lost the battle. Boomstick: By battle, we mean a battle of life. Locus and his squad may have finished the war but they could never go back to their families and lives. The reason is unknown. But my best guess is that their families died. Poor guy. Wiz: This in turn molded Locus into what he is now: A soldier. One who follows orders and kill those who get in his way. Boomstick: Sounds like a Deathstroke rip off. And talks like him, too. Think I should sue Locus? (a clip showing Locus is played after Boomstick said that) Locus: No. You can't. Boomstick: Sheesh. Fine....Bitch. Wiz: And just like Deathstroke, Locus is a skilled mercenary. He's a great tactician, an expert manipulator and a perfect marksman. Boomstick: And what better way to show his marksmanship than his arsenal? Roman Torchwick Boomstick: Team RWBY. The speedy Ruby Rose, the smart Weiss Schnee, the stealthy Blake Belladonna and my powerful daughter Yang Xiao Long. What could possibly be their arch rival? A flame wielding hot chick? A kick happy badass? A sickle master girl? Wiz: Well, those three are also in the series, but one of team RWBY's enemies is just a criminal whose voice and lines are so awesome, you'll love to hate him. Roman Torchwick. (Roman's history is still unknown so I will not finish this yet. Now...Let's skip that first.) Wiz: Roman's main weapon is his silver tongue and intellectual mind. He can turn people that are against him, such as the White Fang, into his own allies just by a motivational speech. Boomstick: Yeah yeah. We get it Wiz. But the people want to know his real weapon. His weapon of choice is a cane that's also a gun, which he calls Melodic Cudgel. It can be used to pull enemies close using it's handle that also acts as a grappling hook. It's also durable and can deal painful blunt force to his enemies when hit. But it's main use is it's gun mode, which can fire explosive shots that sound like badass fireworks. (Roman fires his cane at Ruby) Boomstick: Surprise, motherfucker! Wiz: Roman is skilled in close and ranged combat, and even at piloting ships and even mechs. Boomstick: And when the going gets tough, Roman has one last piece of machinery. The Hulkbust-- I mean, uhhh...What is that called, Wiz? DEATH BATTLE! Inside a White Fang hideout, gunshots can be heard. The scene cuts to Locus shooting multiple White Fang members. The scene changes again showing Roman in a room, looking at a map. Then, a White Fang soldier enters the room. WF Soldier: Sir! There's someone attacking the place! Roman: (groans) You little mutts can handle it. Roman takes out his lighter and lights his cigar. WF soldier: But sir, it's just one guy...And we're getting our asses kicked! Roman puts away his lighter and takes his cane, Melodic Cudgel. Roman: Remind me why Cinder hired idiots like you again?' The scene cuts back to Locus, who has killed all of the White Fang members. He then approaches a crate and opens it. Inside is a bunch of crystalized Dust. Locus: Sir, I've found what we're looking for...... Roger that. Results Category: What-If Death Battles Category: Tierhalibelbrylle Category: 'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles